Cruel Intentions
by Skanky Frankie
Summary: Losely based around the plot of Cruel Intentions, using characters from Twilight. Edward is a rich boy with a diabolical step sister, Rosalie. They make a bet on Edward ruining the reputation of Virgin Bella... But could it be more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Intentions

Skanky Frankie

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Loosely based on the movie Cruel Intentions. Edward and Rosalie are diabolical step-siblings with a pention for destruction. During their final year of boarding school, they make a bet that Edward will take innocent Bella's virginity. But could it be more than he bargained for?

Rating: M, for lemons to come of course.

A/N: Forget Criminal. This is way better.

Additional Warning: If you don't like reading about Twilight characters doing bad things, don't read. This story does not actually follow much of the OC from the book - it sort of does, but not really. However, having said that, I'm pretty proud of this one. So enjoy!

1. Cruel Intentions

Edward Masen was watching the girls in their school uniforms as they bustled over the campus. It was a beautiful autumn day, an Indian summer if he had ever experienced one, and the girls did not disappoint. Long, lovely legs encased in white knee-high stockings, their plaid blue and gold skirts rolled up high so that their thighs were exposed. White-button down shirts, sleeves pushed up, their navy blue ties ruffling in the wind. Ponytails, ponytails, loose hair tumbling and bouncing over their shoulders as they moved over the grassy knolls from the dormitory buildings to the mess hall. Edward was in heaven.

"Your eyes are going to pop out of your head," purred a lovely voice. Edward turned from his spot outside of the boys dorm building (McGuire, an old brick Victorian with many bedrooms and bathrooms and the most absent minded house-master, Professor Thomas, who preferred to lock himself in his bedroom than pay attention to the chaos that his students caused). Perhaps the most beautiful girl on campus, Rosalie Masen was blonde, statuesque, and the most wanted girl at all of Spencer Prep. She was famous - maybe notorious was the correct verbage - for her long legs, her curvacious body, and the long cascading blonde hair that nearly reached her butt. She was at the top of every guy's fantasy list. She knew how to make one think they had a chance, and then crush them. However, she could twist it so that they were still wanting...

"Hello," Edward said. Rosalie was his step-sister. They had only known each other for a few years, and their parents had just been married earlier that summer. At one time, Rosalie had been exactly the type of woman he would have wanted to be with. Powerful, gorgeous, rumored to give amazing blow-jobs... Among all, what attracted Edward the most was that she was vicious. She was like a caged animal, only smarter. She struck out at whomever she wished to, but did so with the sweetest smile on her face so that you thought she was doing you a favor. At one time, they could have been the most diabolical couple at Spencer Prep. Now, they were the most diabolical siblings.

It was a relationship that Edward immensely enjoyed.

"Hello, brother dear. How was your summer?" she asked. They began walking, arm in arm, towards the mess hall. It was nearly eight o'clock, and breakfast would be over soon. The first class of the school year started at eight fifteen.

"Wonderful. Emmett and I spent the majority of our time on the beaches in Cancun... The Bahamas were nice. How were the Hamptons?" he asked, smiling coyly at her.

"Boring. As ever. Valuable, though," she added.

"Just how?" Edward asked, curious. Rosalie was always the one with the big ideas, and Edward was the one that put them into motion. It was the right combination to do what they did. Rosalie was the best spy, as everyone thought that she was a gentle, gorgeous girl with nothing but horses and pedicures on her mind. And she was good, almost _too_ good sometimes, at playing that role.

"Very. I have such a great year planned for us..." Rosalie flashed him her most evil grin, her dark golden eyes flashing mischeviously. "The last year has to be the most memorable."

"Of course," Edward agreed. They needed, more than to get good grades and become accepted at the schools they were pre-destined to go to, to leave their legacy. The Masen name would be left, imprinted forever, on the school. He knew that Rosalie would have the brains to make it last for decades to come. He knew he had the bravery to do whatever was needed. Edward wanted his name on the lips of every student at Spencer Prep for generations to come - and not just because he had been valedictorian, not just because he led the school to a baseball victory. He wanted to leave a mark.

"I am impressed even with myself," Rosalie bragged, flicking her golden locks over one shoulder.

"What were you doing in the boys' dorm?" Edward asked suddenly, frowning down at his sister.

"What do you think?" his step-sister replied.

Edward did not want to think about that. They had reached the double doors to the mess hall, and he pulled it open for her graciously. He was always polite, it not exactly a gentleman.

***

Bella Swan was running late. She flicked a Navy-blue headband onto her head, pushing her dark hair back off of her face. She dreaded being yelled at about her skirt - it was much too short, as she didn't have money to purchase a new one over the summer. This one fell high on her thighs, so she yanked her stockings up as though making the skin of her legs less exposed would disguise the fact that she was boardering on indecent. She quickly buttoned her shirt, slipped her feet into the low-top Chucks that were Navy-blue canvas, and threw her knapsack over her shoulder.

Her stomach rumbled loudly as she dashed down the stairs and threw open the front door. It slammed behind her as she raced across the manicured grass. There were lots of other students walking there, so she could not have been quite as late as she thought. She slowed to a walk, surprised and a little impressed with herself - in her flurry to get out of the house, she had not fallen down the stairs, her backpack strap had not caught on the door handle or any such orfice, and she hadn't even stumbled across the invisible cracks in the sidewalk.

_Maybe I should run late more often_, she thought with a private smile.

As she strode into the mess hall, the dark wooden floors and walls gleaming as though each pannel had recieved its own tin of polish, she sighed happily. It was her last year of school here, at Spencer Prep. After this year, she would be free to attend any college of her choosing, if her scholarships pulled through. After this year, she would be free of uniforms and the people she didn't like here.

After this year, she would be free.

Stumbling into like, she grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and a carton of chocolate milk. She had a pre-paid account, which her father put money into at the beginning of every month, so she flashed a cheerful smile at the lunch lady, along with her food card, before carefully carrying her tray over to where her best friend, Alice Cullen, was cupping her forehead tiredly. A can of Coke was in front of her, unopened. Alice was not much of a morning person.

"I hate being up this early," the small brunette complained as Bella began opening her milk. "I can hardly sleep with all the funny things you say in your sleep... And these dreams!"

"What'd I say this time?" Bella asked, feeling her cheeks heat up. She despised the way she would say things unconcious, when she had no control over it.

"Oh, the usual stuff about your mom... And then you pointed out the window and said, "Smells like skunk!" It was pretty funny," Alice said, smiling at her friend. Alice was beautiful. She was petite, barely coming up to Bella's shoulder (and Bella was not a tall person herself) with wild dark hair that stood up at strange angles, and haunting gold eyes that seemed to go on forever. She and Bella had become friends in their freshmen year at Spencer Prep, bonding over the fact that neither of them fit in. Bella did not fit in because she was not rich - she was a scholarship kid, with no money to speak of. Alice did not fit in because she didn't want to.

Bella groaned, but chuckled. With Alice, she felt more comfortable than she did with most people. She was easily embarassed, sometimes much too self-concious, and a big klutz. However, she was also prideful and had a wild temper that flared often.

"So, did you find out what your first assignment for the Virtrue is?" Alice asked, popping the tab on her Coke can. Bella swirled her spoon around in her oatmeal, losing her appetite at the thought of writing. She loved writing - but only when other people were not going to read and judge what she wrote. Somehow, Alice had talked her into applying for a position with the Spencer Virtue, the weekly paper at the boarding school. She had gotten the job, surprisingly.

"Actually, Jasper wants to use one of the pieces I used when I applied. The um, manifesto. On abstinence."

Alice's golden eyes grew large. "_Thats_ going to go over well," she said. "Because we know that most of the kids here follow that regime."

"He said that it was an interesting, thoughtful piece. Plus, they want to do a bunch of opinion pieces by the staff this year, to make things interesting. And he thought mine was _wonderful_." Bella rolled her eyes. She was so low on the social pyramid at Spencer, she was not worried about getting shuffled further down for her manifesto. Actually, she didn't think that many people would pay attention to it. Honestly, her classmates at Spencer were more focused on drinking and hooking up than getting into the colleges of their choice (they didn't have to worry much, Bella always reminded herself, when their parents hefty donations came into the picture - and last names carried a lot of weight with the school boards). They would see the words Abstinence and quickly turn the page to the gossip column.

This thought comforted her.

"Ugh, look at Rosalie Masen," Alice said suddenly, nodding across the room. Bella glanced up, trying to be inconspicuous, as she gazed at the most popular girl in the whole of Spencer Prep. Her golden hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves, and her long legs looked slender but capable under her skirt. Her skin was glowing almost with the healthy look of being totally secure and rich. No worries in the world.

"She's so pretty," Bella grumbled. "I wish I looked half as cute..."

"Don't be silly, Isabella Swan. You're a hundred times more beautiful, because you have a heart. A good heart, not one frozen with evil. Plus, you have a much better body." Alice was not one to mince words.

Bella blushed, gazing into her oatmeal like the right reply was written there. Luckily, the bell rang loudly, and the best friends shared an annoyed look.

"Off to the salt mines," Alice replied, before chugging down the rest of her Coke - in almost a graceful way, Bella thought enviously. _If I tried that, it would end up all over my blouse_, she thought.

She stood up, walking to empty her tray into the trash and then leave in on top of the pile on the way out of the cafeteria. In her hurry, she tripped over a nonexistant crack in the hardwood floor, jostling the person in front of her.

It was Edward Masen. Fortunately, all she did was bump him. Her chocolate eyes grew wide, and she turned pink too the roots of her hair. His emerald green eyes stared hard at her for a moment, before he turned away and breezed through the doors. Bella shook her head, slightly dazed - Edward Masen was gorgeous. Far more than gorgeous, he was perfect. His strange, bronze-colored hair that always looked bed-rumpled, his strong arms bulging beneath the pushed-up sleeves of his button down.

If there was one boy that she would ever think of not abstaining with, it was Edward Masen.

However, he was... Popular. A play-boy. He had tons of girlfriends, though not one steady girl that he was known to be with. He didn't have to be, with all the girls that threw themselves at him. Edward was handsome, talented (he was the only person she was worried about taking her valedictorianship), and a school hero on the sports field. A guy like Edward Masen ignored girls like Bella. She wasn't even on his radar.

With a depressed sigh, she shoved her way back outside and headed towards the academic building with slumped shoulders. She just wanted to make it out alive.

***

It was late when Rosalie slipped into Edward's dorm room later that week. She was taking well to being back, Edward thought. Playing nice for now, laying groundwork for what was to come. She was befriending everyone, making great impressions on all of the teachers. Being the kind of girl no one would suspect of being so devious.

She wore dark slacks and a lacy black blouse, unbuttoned to expose her cleavage. Her stilletos were tall, and her hair was twisted intricately into a pretty up-do. She sat on the edge of his desk, where he was working on math homework. It was Saturday evening, and he was doing his best to play the role of studious young man.

"I have it," Rosalie said, pulling a folded newspaper out of her purse. She slapped it on his desk with a satisfying thunk.

"Have what?" Edward asked, not glancing up from his homework. He scribbled quickly on the graph sheet, tracing he lines he needed.

"Ugh, pay attention. I have a bet."

Edward's ear perked, and he glanced up at his step sister. "Why are you so dressed up?" he asked, taking in her apparel. "Not that I'm complaining. Just curious."

"I had to do some dirty work to get this," Rosalie said dramatically, as though to say, "I did some really crappy seducing to get this, now pay attention to me." "It's a day early, as you can tell. But... its worth it." She began unfolding the paper, until she found what she wanted to show him. "See this?"

Edward took the article from her, leaning back in his desk chair. Rosalie stood behind him, leaning down to re-read. Her breath was hot on the back of his neck, and he could feel her fingernails scraping the back of his neck. He smiled, and began to read to himself.

_Why I Choose to Wait by Isabella Swan_

_Most of my classmates will probably brag to you about who they hooked up with. I won't. Because I'm seventeen years old, and I have never hooked up with anyone. To me, your virginity is the best gift you can give someone. Your husband, preferably, in a romantic resort bedroom overlooking the ocean... Not the backseat of a limo after senior prom. Not in some boy's messy bedroom when you're bored. Being a virgin might not be the coolest thing at Spencer Prep, but I want to be pure for the man I marry..._

"What a load, right?" Rosalie asked, her voice soft and close to his ear.

"I don't know. Being a virgin is kind of hot," Edward confessed, knowing that it would have struck a nerve in his sister... Whom had not been a virgin for a while. "It's like training a puppy. Do this like this... A good teacher makes a girl good at sex."

Rosalie sidled in front of her step-brother, sitting on the desk right in front of him. Right on top of his Trig book. She leaned forward so he got a graphic look down the opened neck of her blouse. "What do you say we make a little bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Edward asked, intrigued. He was not much of a gambling guy, but he always enjoyed a nice little bet.

"First, the collateral. If I win, I get your apartment for next year," Rosalie said, going straight for the kill.

"And if I win?" Edward asked, smiling.

Rosalie licked her full lips, smiling seductively. "I'll give you what you've wanted for years... What you've only thought of in your most secret fantasies..." She was inches away from his mouth, and he could feel her cool breath on his cheeks.

Edward grinned crookedly. "Your 1966 Porsche 911 convertible?"

Rosalie frowned and sat back. Edward loved to bring her down just a notch. "Fine," she said, visibly disappointed. She tucked a loose golden tendril behind her ear, before regaining her mischevious, evil smile. "The bet is... You take Miss Abstinence's virginity by graduation."

"Easy," Edward scoffed.

Rosalie rolled her pretty blue eyes, before lifting up the paper. "Not only would I never give anyone I didn't love my virginity, but I would never dream of doing it while I was still in school. Our teenage hormones do not believe in consequences, be it STD's or pregnancy or emotional heart ache... I would never subject myself to such things for a few moments of pleasure - or, with boys our age, inadequate fumblings beneath the football bleachers... I will never sleep with someone that I do not intend on spending the rest of my life with."

Edward shrugged. "Easy," he repeated.

Rosalie grinned, and Edward knew that there was a deeper meaning behind it. "You might as well give me your keys now. Do you mind if I redecorate? I mean, its such a bacholor's pad."

"Cockiness suits you, Rose," Edward said, before standing up. He came between her legs, pushing them open with his hips. Rosalie gasped, moving to wrap her long, strong limbs around his hips. Instead, Edward picked her up easily and shoved her away. "I have homework. Keep up appearances, you know?"

"Bastard," Rosalie said, her cheeks flushed. "Just worry about your side of the bet, brother." And with that, she swept dramatically out of the dorm, slamming the bedroom behind her. Edward couldn't help but chuckle. He loved riling his step-sister up. Almost as much as he was going to love this bet.

He moved to the shelf where he had lined up his books, and found a thick, leather bound volume. He slid it out, and began flipping through the pages. It was from last year, and Edward checked his class. Once he found the S's, he moved slowly, deliberately, until he found the picture he was searching for. A delicate looking girl, with dark, wavy locks smiled back at him. She was thin, pretty enough, with dark eyes and collar bones that curled elegantly above the top of her drap-shirt. She seemed... plain. No make up, as far as he could tell, and no jewelry.

This was going to be simple, he thought with a confident grin. He had conquered much worse than this.

_**End Chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cruel Intentions

Skanky Frankie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for this laptoppy. Its mine.

Rating: M - ooh lala, shower scene!

A/N: Tell me why the Pistons are sucking right now. :[ I hate when they suck, it really makes me upset. I shouldn't be surprised by now, considering Stuckey is a ball hog and Iverson is a show off. Ugh! Anyway, this chapter seems really short, but this story is really fun to write. I hope you guys are enjoying it!

2. The Shower Scene

Bella was running late, again. She was nervous - she was going to face her peers after her first story in the Virtue had ran. She hastily buttoned her shirt, and pulled on her skirt with shaking hands. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail at the top of her head, yanked on her shoes, and raced out the door with her backpack bouncing on her back. She raced across the grassy yard, flinging open the double doors of the academic building hard. Her sneakers pounded the glossy hardwood floor - this was not good, considering that she was the only student in the hallways. She made it into the math classroom as the final bell rang, and slid into a seat in the back of the classroom. She was so flustered that she dropped her pencil a few times onto the ground, but her trembling hands could not seem to keep a hold on it.

Finally, a pale hand extended from beside her, picking the pencil up with ease. _Why couldn't I just do that?_ Bella wondered, flashing a weak smile at whomever decided to help her. She almost gasped when she realized that she had taken the desk beside Edward Masen.

"Thanks," she said, though it came out too quiet to be heard by most.

"No problem," Edward said. Apparently he had exceptional hearing.

Bella glared at her notebook, the fresh page in front of her. She quickly dated the page, wrote what chapter her notes were from, and waited while Professor Varner took attendance. She was tempted to glance up and see if Edward Masen was still looking at her - she must look a windblown, ruffled mess - but resisted. She didn't want him to know that she was _affected_ by him. But what girl at Spencer Prep (aside from Alice, who didn't appear to be interested in anyone that way) wasn't?

Even his sister (albiet step-sister) stared at him rather lustily. Bella knew that she had to turn away.

Once Mr Varner excused them to work on their homework in partners, Edward leaned over his desk so that he could whisper quietly to Bella. "I read your article," he said, and Bella felt a whole new wave of blush creep up her chest and neck. "And I thought it was really... Interesting."

"Interesting?" Bella squeaked.

"It was cute," he replied, shrugging.

She felt herself getting pink, but definitely not from embarassment. "Cute? How?"

"Its adorable when a girl has those kinds of ... wishes. You know? Like, the whole wedding with the white dress and giving herself over to her man... It's so old fashioned and sweet. Like the Brady Bunch. Only sexier." He gave her a crooked smile that stoked a fire in her veins, but she ignored that feeling and focused on her annoyance and anger. "It's just so innocent."

"Innocent?" Bella repeated.

"You know. Naieve. No one escapes high school with their virginities," Edward whispered, licking his lips in what Bella realized he thought was a seductive way. She locked her teeth together, fighting the urge to slap him across their face. "At least not Spencer Prep."

"You're disgusting," Bella replied, shaking her head.

"Putrid," he agreed, chuckling. "But you can't deny that it doesn't... excite you."

"Holy crow!" Bella cried, her brown eyes light with laughter. "You seem to have a very high opinion of yourself, Masen. And I'm going to be the first to tell you its completely undeserved." She wished that she could turn from the classroom, have the last word, leaving him sitting there with him mouth gaping open like a fish. Instead, she settled for twisting in her seat so that her back was to him. She heard him chuckle, and felt the irritation flair inside of her.

The last thing she wanted to do was think about his handsome face, the emerald green eyes. Why did he feel it necessary to tease her like that? Didn't he realize she was not like the rest of the brain-dead girls that were simply going through the motions before their plastic surgeons OK'd their breast implants, before they bought eighty velour sweatsuits and became trophy wives. Bella had more on her mind than being a rich, kept wife. She wanted to be much, much more than that.

Finally, after long, irritating moments, the bell rang and Bella gathered her things. She tried to take a long time so that Edward would leave the classroom before her. Instead, he hung around the doorway, and as Bella grit her teeth and realized she would have to walk on by him, he caught her shoulder. He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You will be mine, Isabella Swan. That is a promise."

"It's Bella," she said automatically, before breezing past him. She shook her head once she felt she was far enough away from him, so that he couldn't see her. She wanted to find Alice and relate all the events that had just happened to her. She wanted to sock Edward Masen in the face. And above all, she wondered how hard he would try to make good on that promise.

***

"That went well," Rosalie said at lunch. She was stretched out on the manicured green lawn, her long legs crossed at the ankle. She was a delectable picture of teenage lust. There were many boys, trying to not be obvious, gazing at her body as the sun beat down on her. Her best friends, Irina and Tanya, were modeling her same pose with much less attractive results.

"She's got a little temper," Edward said, shrugging. "It's only day one. I have plenty of time to seduce her."

"Why don't you seduce me?" Tanya asked, raking a hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

"I can't seduce you," Edward replied, "because you are far too eager." He rolled his eyes at his sister, as if to say, _Why do you hang out with these moronic bimboes?_ Rosalie smiled, the favored smile of the male population at Spencer Prep. It was the sugary sweet, who me? look that made them salivate.

"Listen," Rosalie said. "I happen to know that Jasper is looking for a sports correspondant. Maybe if you get onto the school paper, she won't think you such an inferior dolt."

"Trying to help?" Edward asked, quirking an eyebrow. He didn't care for that idea too much.

"You need it... She's pure as the driven snow, Edward. This isn't some wanton slut like Tanya -"

"Hey!" the smaller, less attractive girl exclaimed. "I'm not wanton. What's wanton?"

" - that will sucumb to your charms. You have to think of this like you were invading an enemey nation. Infiltrate. Learn her secrets. Then woo her." Rosalie's mouth curved into a hard grin. "If anyone could ruin her, it would be you."

"I think your Porsche would look good white," Edward replied. "With camel colored leather. Yes, very nice idea...."

***

"He was hitting on you," Alice said as she and Bella strolled towards the pool. It was nearly nine o'clock, but the school pool was open until ten. Swim team members trained all year round, but the outdoor pool was hardly ever populated. Though it was open year round, and heated, the girls prefered the inside pool because thats where the boys were. Alice and Bella prefered the privacy of the antique pool, with its white tile wall and floor, the curly-cue gate that wrapped around the slippery slate that skirted the pool. It was right in the open, no trees overhead, but there was a nice patio and pretty flowerbeds near it. At one time, it must have been a cute little spot.

"He was not," Bella said. "He was irritating me."

"Same thing," Alice said, waving a hand.

"Why would he hit on me?" Bella asked. She had been thinking about it for a few days. Every time she sat down in her math class, Edward was staring at her. Every time she found herself gnawing on the soft wood of her pencil, she would glance up to find Edward's emerald eyes trained on her. It looked almost like he was in pain sometimes, staring at her.

"Because you're gorgeous, smart, unobtainable," Alice replied, counting off things on her fingers. "And you have a terribly hot best friend..."

Bella giggled. She laid her towel down on one of the patio chairs, before sliding her feet into the warm water. It was a nice day, but somewhat chilly. The water felt nice. Alice, being who she was, simply dove in. She never worried about her bikini straps coming undone, or her bottom falling off. Bella, on the other hand, always felt entirely self-concious in the most two piece she wore. It was old, a relic from freshmen year when she had discovered a love of swimming. She had bought it at the time, thinking it was cute. Now, like most of her old clothes, it was borderline indecent. Her breasts threatened to spill out of the top, which held them high and perky as it was so tight. The bottoms hugged her legs and ass, clearly defining each curve, and her cheeks were always slightly exposed. But she and Alice shared a dorm, and had seen each other in various states of dress. As no one used the outdoor pool, she wasn't exactly worried about modesty...

Until she heard a loud chuckle, accompanied by footsteps, coming their way.

"Who is that?" she asked, and Alice shrugged. Bella hugged tight to the wall, holding herself up on her elbows at the edge. She didn't have to wait long, before she saw three boys from their class. The last people that Bella would ever want to share a pool with - Emmett Cullen, Alice's twin brother who was inifinitely higher on the totem pole than his sister, Jasper Hale, the interesting editor in cheif of the paper she wrote for, and the most annoying of the trio, Edward Masen.

She couldn't suppress the groan that escaped her mouth.

"Oh Jesus," Emmett said, crossing his arms over his muscled chest. He was a huge mountain of a guy, ripped to the extreme, with cropped dark hair and dark eyes. He was handsome, just as Alice was beautiful, but he had made a huge choice when first attending Spencer Prep to not associate himself with his strange twin. "What are you doing here?"

"Swimming," Alice said, grinning. She paddled strongly over to the edge of the pool, where Bella was hooked, her chocolatey eyes large with panic. She didn't want to be seen in her bathing suit. She didn't want _Edward_ to see her in her bathing suit. It might give him some strange ammunition.

"This is our pool," Emmett said.

"Since when? I'm pretty sure its everyone's pool," Alice rebuttled.

"Yeah, its everyone's pool." Jasper had a strange look on his face as he watched Alice climb up the latter, water dripping from her thin limbs. His curly blonde hair was wild, and his pale skin was glowing in the sun.

"Dude," Emmett said. "That's my sister."

"I can hear you!" Alice said, pointing out that they were all inside of the patio enclosement for the pool, which meant they were in definite hearing distance of each other. She pulled her fluffy towel around her shoulders. Bella wanted to climb out, but she didn't want them to see her body. She flushed from head to toe in embarassment.

"Hello Bella," Edward said, crouching down in front of her in the pool. He smiled lopsidedly at her, and Bella scowled in annoyance. "Need a hand?" He offered her one of his, and she couldn't help but notice that it was beautiful. She had never noticed anyone's hands before, but her eyes took in his long, able fingers and the smooth skin that encased his bones and muscles and veins and everything else. She took it, acting like she needed the help out of the pool... Before she yanked him in with her.

Luckily, he had been crouching, so off balance, that the yank made him tip head first into the clear chlorine water. Quickly, Bella hoisted herself out of the pool, feeling her suit ride up everywhere inappropriately. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, tucking an edge securely so she wouldn't have to hold it.

"You!" Edward exclaimed as he surfaced. He pulled off his sneakers, throwing them at the edge of the pool as all of his friends, plus Alice, laughed heartily.

"That was a good one," Emmett said, reaching to high-five Bella. "Classic." He boomed with laughter.

"Lets go," Bella said, slipping her feet into her flip-flops. She lead the way, not looking to see if Alice followed, feeling extremely triumphant.

***

"That is one girl I would not want to mess with," Jasper said as he watched the two girls go. "Remind me, Masen, not to do whatever you did to upset her."

Edward rolled his green eyes, pulling himself out of the pool. He was no longer in the mood for games with his friends. He wanted to find that Isabella Swan and let her know exactly what happened to little girls that messed with him. But the vision of her in her suit - how she fit into it, with her breasts practically spilling out of the top, how the curve of her butt cheeks were deliciously exposed. He wanted to show her something, and it had a lot less to do with anger and a lot more to do with lust...

"You should have seen your face," Emmett said, nearly doubled over in laughter. "I don't know who she is, but I like her. She's got spunk."

"She's got something, all right," Edward replied wryly.

"Lost cause," Jasper said suddenly. "You read that piece in the Virtue? She wrote about why she's chosen abstinence as her path in life. She's not even a religious girl or anything. Just doesn't want to have sex."

"She wants to have sex," Edward replied. "She just doesn't want to admit it."

"Everyone wants to fuck," Emmett agreed, nodding.

"Waste of time," Jasper said with a shrug. "I think she's nice... But your sister is much cuter."

"Alice is crazy," Emmett said, perhaps out of habit. He had been explaining away his younger twin for four years almost, and it was a natural instinct now to deny her away. He didn't much mind Alice, really, with her strangely beautiful looks and her tiny frame. It was hard to believe they shared a womb, considering how large Emmett was and how tiny his sister was. However, she was just not in the same social stratus as the three boys. He didn't want to think about it.

"Interesting," Jasper said lightly.

"I need to go," Edward said suddenly, causing the other two boys to look at him. He looked... edgy. Tense. "I have to work on some homework." He started away quickly, jogging towards the grouping of dormitory houses not looking back at his friends. His mind was filled with thoughts of Bella Swan. As he entered the dorm, he went straight to the bathroom on his floor. Luckily, it was empty. He immediately turned on the shower, turning the heat up to almost a boiling point. He stripped off his clothes and climbed in, drawing the curtain closed behind him.

He found a bar of soap and immediately lathered it up. His hand crept down his washboard abs until he found his cock, which was hard and standing already. He thought of Bella Swan in her little blue bikini. The way her hardened nipples pressed against the thin material - didn't he put padding in them to prevent that? He thought her the soft flare of her hips, her ass. He pumped his hand up and down on his length, hissing at the sensations. He thought of laying Bella down on his big bed at him, the mahogany four-poster bed with the unbelievably soft feather mattress that one sank into... He thought of undressing her, imagined what her breasts looked like, free of restraints and clothing. He thought of pulling down her bikini bottoms, wondered whether or not she shaved down there... He thought of how tight her virgin pussy would be as he slid into her, and his fist tightened automatically to imagine the feel. He thought of her screaming his name, over and over and over, as he gave her her first orgasm...

He bit back a moan as his seed spilled over his hand, and he shot onto the floor of the tub. He ran his free hand over his face, closing his eyes.

Edward didn't like the way his thoughts were suddenly bordering on obsessive about this Swan girl. He didn't like it at all.

_**End Chapter.**_

Don't hate, appreciate! R&R, lovers!


	3. Chapter 3

Cruel Intentions

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

A/N: I hate not having internet at my house. Reliable internet, anyhow. Anyway, check out my new story! It's pure smut. It's hot. I like it. Cheeeeck it out.

3. No Sex (in the champagne room)

Bella had noticed that in the past few weeks, Edward Masen was definitely acting strange. He was ... really aggrivated. He looked tense, edgy, and was always fidgety when he sat beside her in math class. She tried not to think about it, realizing that he was really just a strange boy with too much money to deal with. Maybe that was what was making him be so strange. Maybe he had lost all of his money.

However, much to her dismay, he didn't seem to be doing worse in school. His grades were great as ever, and as she checked the class list at the end of each week, she felt more and more frustrated. She wanted to know just _how_ he was beating her at math, when he seemed to glare at her the entire lesson.

But she simply threw herself into her studies, working as hard as she could and focusing on that. She worked on the paper, writing a few short pieces about comittee dinners and upcoming school events. The annual fall ball was coming up, and Alice had a date. Bella could not coax the information out of her. It seemed as though everything was running smoothly, with little peaks of interest that kept her from suffocating in old text books. Other than that...

Everything was fine, until a blistery October day when Bella was rushing from the library to her dormitory. She was wrapped up in a warm peacoat, a thick woolen scarf wrapped around her throat, her auburn hair a tangled cloud blowing wildly around her head. She was walking with her head down, trying to keep the harsh wind off her face. It would snow soon, she was thinking. The campus always looked pretty when it was blanketed in fluffy white snow.

She was about to turn the corner from the library to the dormitory, but instead she grabbed and pulled into one of the many archways that were indented into the brick buildings. It was an old door step, unused now, a little safe place when the whether was extreme. But Bella was gaping at the person that had pulled her into the archway, not thinking about the historic value of the place. She was gazing into Edward Masen's dark green eyes, which looked turbulent and stormy.

"Bella," he rasped, his full lips a wonderful pink.

"Edward?" she asked, a little frightened and a little annoyed. "What do you want?"

He gazed at her, looking like a man on the edge. Slowly, one of the hands that grasped her upper arms slide up the length of her jacket, hovering at her shoulder, cupping the side of her neck before holding her cool cheek. His fingers were feather light, but radiated a burning heat that Bella had never felt before. She blinked at him momentarily.

"Bella," he said again, his voice deep and husky. And he smiled softly, before sliding his hand to thread in her hair. He pulled her roughly against him, so that her thickly padded body was flush against his, and his lips crashed down on hers. She squeaked in surprise.

She felt his mouth move against her own, felt something warm and wet pressing against her lips. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue probe and explore her mouth. She was foggy - why was she letting Edward Masen kiss her? But all thoughts were quickly lost at the feel of his tongue, teasing her deliciously. She felt light headed and tingly all over. She moaned softly as one of his hands moved to her waist. Quickly, he was pushing her back against the brick wall, and her head hit it with a soft thud that did not stop her from kissing him back. Bravely, she lifted her own arms to twine around his neck, using one hand to massage the back of his head. His hair was soft - the bronze colored hair that she had styled every morning - but it held no traces of styling gel or spray, and she was pleasantly surprised.

She felt her heart rate increasing from being kissed so thoroughly. She felt his leg nudging hers apart, pressing against her core. She felt a shock race through her body, something she had never felt before, and shivered in delight.

He tipped her head back, working on the tender area of her throat. She gasped in surprise - he was causing the most wonderful feelings to coarse through her body. She wanted to - well, she didn't know what, but she knew that she would simply explode if he didn't stop touching her. But she didn't exactly want him to stop... Quite the opposite, actually. Bella just wasn't sure what exactly she wanted him to do.

She felt his hands unbuttoning her jacket, and realized that somehow he had unraveled her scarf, discarded it. She felt his hands slide inside of her warm coat, and shivered under his touch. She felt strange, so alive... She felt like there was an itch somewhere she couldn't scratch. She felt like kissing until her lips felt swollen and bruised... She felt...

Bella was about to go on when she realized that Edward's hand was growing dangerously close to her bum. She felt him kneading the flesh of her rump, hiking up her skirt.

She pushed him away, hard, and found herself panting.

"I want you," he said, which sent a shiver down her spine.

"I - I" was all she could manage to get out.

"Bella," he said, reaching for her again. She shook her head, and did the only thing she could think of doing. She ran away.

***

Edward walked back towards the dormitories feel extremely uncomfortable and excited. He was having a difficult time imagining why Bella Swan was turning him down so adamntly. Wasn't he good looking? Wasn't he a good kisser? Why was she being so stubborn?

He thought of her soft, pliable lips and let out an irresistable moan. How could a girl that seemed so innocent be so deliriously tempting?

As he stomped into the building, hoping that no one would notice his discomfort, He hiked up the stairs, pushed open his dormitory door, and found...

"GET OUT!" he roared, covering his eyes with a hand and pointing out his bedroom door with the other. Rosalie and Emmett were on his bed, thrusting and moaning and groaning at it like they were the only people left in the world.

"Jeez," Emmett said, a playful smile on his face. "Calm down dude. I'll buy you new sheets."

Behind his hand, Edward shook his head. "Please," he said, trying to convey how tired and irritated he was. "Please, just... get out of my room."

"He's just jealous," Rosalie purred, spurring her stepbrothers mood. "He hasn't gotten any in a long, long time."

"Rosalie," Edward said, pulling his hand away to gaze at his siser. "I swear to god, I will tell your roommate that you stole her -"

"Calm down, brother dearest. We're leaving." She wrapped his soft Eygptian cotton sheet around her body, but he could make out the swell of her breasts beneath the thin fabric. "To continue elsewhere..."

Edward recognized that this was just a ploy. She wanted to get his goat, get him upset. Make him realize how hard it was going to be to win that Porsche. With a quiet growl, he slammed the door after them.

It was hard to understand what to do next. He couldn't understand why he was so infatuated with little Bella Swan. She was beautiful - though that was an understatement - and she was so innocent. He was almost obsessed with her, he feared. He wanted to know her, speak with her, make love to her... In the past month, he had lost all focus on the actual _bet_ and became focused on Bella herself.

He was fearing for his own sanity.

He didn't want to lay down in his bed, not after having witnessed his stepsister and friend fucking on it. But he tried to forget about that as he lay down on the bare mattress, but the only thing he could think of were those soft lips, the curve of her ass beneath his hand.

***

Bella didn't no what to do with herself. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom, waving weakly at the girls that greeted her from their bedrooms on her way up. Alice was not in their shared dorm - strange, but not disheartening. She closed the door behind her, sagged against the wood, and blushed. How on Earth was she supposed that kind of mind fuck? Bella was not much of a swearer, but she definitely knew what had just happened to her could be categorized in the "things you should most definitely swear about" category.

She had just been extremely well kissed by a boy that she was not sure she entirely trusted, and had not realized she was so devestatingly attracted to until a few moments ago. But now, as she sagged against the bedroom door, blushing scarlet and feeling far too warm for what she had on... She pulled off her coat, stepping out of her shoes. She pulled off her stockings and her skirt and her button down shirt, turning to face the mirror that hung on the back of the dorm mirror.

Her body was thin and pale. Her breasts were full, the kind of breasts a girl should want. Not huge, but definitely full and high on her chest. Her stomach was concave, her hips flared softly. Her bikini cut panties hide her woman hood, which she knew to be small and pink. She brushed a hand over her dark hair, which was a dark brown though in some lights had a reddish tint to it.

She wondered what Edward Masen could see in her slender, unathletic body. She knew that there were plenty of beautiful, busty girls at Spencer Prep. She knew that they were more than willing to make out with Edward Masen, and then... well, let him put his hand up his skirt, which seemed to be what he wanted.

But Bella... Bella was beginning to think that maybe she wanted to have his hand up her skirt. If the way her body began to buzz and hum when she thought about it was any indication, that was.

Sighing, she pulled on a pair of ratty pajamas, and climbed into her comfortable bed. It was early, hardly six o'clock, but she pulled out a book from the stack beside her bed and began to read. It was the only way to take her mind off of these curious, confusing things...

She woke, a few hours later, to Edward Masen staring down at her.

***

Her eyes were wide with shock and surprise when she found him perched on the edge of Alice's bed, across from hers. He did not know what to say. He had come to apologize, to explain himself. But seeing her, so delicate and beautiful in her sleep. The way her hair fell over her cheek, the way she sighed... So contented. And then she started talking. How was he supposed to react to the way she said his name, so sweet.. Like she cherished him.

He couldn't just..._leave_ when she was saying his name in her sleep. And then.. when she started moaning.

At first he thought she was having a bad dream, the way her face scrunched up. Then her breath caught, and he could have sworn she bit her lip for an instant. Her cheeks flushed, her breathing increased. Edward watched in shock, paralyzing shock, as she arched her back. And then he realized; Bella Swan was having a wet dream. Instantly, he was rock hard. He watched as her arched back trembled, and she tossed at her blankets. He heard her moan out, "Please, Edward!"

And then her eyelids fluttered, and she gasped, and Edward was pretty sure that she creamed her panties. And it was the hottest thing he had ever experienced in his entire life. He was almost painfully hard, aching to sheath himself inside of her.

However, he knew that was rape. And he also noticed that Bella's eyes were now open, and she was glaring at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, groggy.

"Um. I came to apologize.." he said, but his voice was husky. He knew that his raging boner was pretty evident inside of his khaki slacks. However, Bella seemed much more distracted.

"Its ok," she said, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, and he saw her nipples poking against the thin material of the T-shirt she wore. He suppressed a groan, but it came out as a strangled noise in his throat. She stared at him, confused, and he raked a shaky hand through his hair. Why was it _this_ girl, this innocent little creature with the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen... Why did _she_ have to be the one girl he wanted most, and the only girl he couldn't have? "Are you okay, Edward?"

The way his name sounded on her lips... He shook his head. "I don't know what you're doing to me Bella," he said, gazing at her hard - he was desperate to know what hold she had on him.

"I'm not doing anything," she protested.

"Maybe not intentionally. But you're like some... personal demon, here to torture me," he said.

"I'm not torturing you," she whispered.

"But you are. You... You're so beautiful. You're sexy. I can't look at you without getting a raging erection." He watched her mouth curve into an O, her full lips puckered. God, he just wanted to shove his cock into her mouth. Edward clenched his fists at his side.

"Um.. I'm sorry. I - I don't know what to say," she said turning pink.

"I just want you to give me a chance," he said, kneeling before her on the floor. He cupped her cheek gently.

"But," Bella said, leaning her face into his hand, "what could I offer to you?"

"I don't know. But I have to know you Bella. I ache for you." He watched her face go through an array of emotions. Confused, intrigued. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know what to do about you Edward. I don't understand how we can have any sort of relationship. You're so... _rich_. And I'm not. I don't fit into your crowd, and I don't necessarily have a crowd to begin with."

"Well, thats fine. I don't care what anyone says. We don't have to be public. We can be on your terms." He moved to sit on the edge of her bed, cupping her face with both hands. "Please, Bella. I need you."

"All right then," Bella said, smiling softly. "As long as you understand... I'm great with the kissing part. But no sex."

"No sex," Edward agreed, before crashing his lips down on hers with an unabashed passion that he had never felt for another person in his entire life. His lips teased hers, and he didn't know if it was because she just had an orgasm (that she probably had no idea about) but she moaned into his mouth. He traced his tongue over her lips, he slid it into her mouth and teased her tongue. He threaded his fingers into her thick hair, ran his hands down her sides and around her back to hold himself tightly against her.

Somehow, he wound up on top of her, bracing his weight with his forearms as he kissed her. His lips were blissfully swollen, his cock was less blissfully swollen and aching with need for release. But Bella was keeping up well, learning quickly. Her tentative kisses were getting bolder. She was massaging his gently, letting out little moans when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth.

She pulled back, gasping for breath, before delving for his neck. She found the spot beneath his ear and scraped her teeth against it, before sucking gently on the spot. "Jesus Bella," Edward groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

He took a few deep breaths, glanced at the clock on her bedside table. He should get going, he realized, if he wanted to get into his building before it locked. With a sigh, he pushed himself off of her, sitting up on the bed. He grinned when she sat up, her lips tickling the hairs at the back of his neck as she kept kissing him.

"I think I've changed your mind," Edward said cockily.

"Never," Bella said, looking scandalized.

"I've got to go," he said. He pressed a final, sweet kiss to her lips. "Can I call you later? Do you have a cell phone?"

"You want to call me?" Bella asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Well... We didn't talk very much today," Edward pointed out, a big grin on his face. "Not that I'm complaining. I think I might need just a few more days to fully memorize your mouth..."

She swatted at his arm, before grabbing a pen off of her desk. She took his hand, scrawled down her number, and he caught her hand in his much bigger one. "You're wonderful, Bella Swan," he said, kissing her hand softly.

"You're cheesy," she replied, falling into his lap. Edward groaned, holding her hips tight against his own. He rubbed against her bottom, the delicious friction almost enough to send him over the edge. He wasn't used to girls totally ignoring what he had going on beneath his belt, but Bella nearly jumped off of him.

"That's enough!" she exclaimed in a high voice.

Edward closed his eyes, trying to calm down. _Think of Grandma's, _he thought. _Esme. Emmett. Girls with unibrows and cankles._ He sighed. "I can't help it. You do it to me."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Go home."

"Bye Bella," he said, standing up. The bulge in his pants was obscene.

"Go home and take care of that," Bella said after a moment of gaping at him. "But..." she blushed, and seemed to gather her courage and said, "But think of me."

"Always," he promised.

_**End Chapter.**_

**:] FLUFFY. Almost... innocent, for me. lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cruel Intentions

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I have never owned anything. Ugh.

A/N: This chapter feels longer than the others. Maybe its just my imagination? Anyway, lots happens, and next chapter is the long-awaited Autumn Ball at Spencer Prep. Oooh, the drama, the dresses, the drugs!

Also - Robert Patterson is such a hottie. Sigh.

4. PDA

"Please," Edward said, his hands on Bella's hips. They were hidden in their archway, and Edward was panting, his heart racing. Bella could feel it beating against her chest - perhaps it was her own heart that was thundering. She sighed, taking his chin and tilting his face up to hers, catching his lips with hers. He broke away after a short moment, looking her straight in the eye.

"Please, Bella. Don't be so silly."

She bit her lip, closing her eyes. It seemed like her lips were always feeling chapped or swollen, from the passionate kisses she shared with her... sort of boyfriend. He pulled her hips against his, nibbling gently on her neck.

"Just go to the dance with me," Edward said, inhaling sharply against her skin.

"But then everyone will know that we're together."

Edward groaned against her chest, sliding his hand around to her belly. "Thats the point, honey." His thumb traced circles on her shirt, sending a delicious feeling down to her core. She shivered, and he chuckled. "I just want everyone to know... I don't want any other boys thinking that they have the slightest chance with you. I want everyone to know that you're _mine_."

"I think we need to worry less about those non-existant boys and more about the girls that are all lined up to ask you out," Bella pointed out. She raked her nails over his neck, and he growled low in his throat.

"You're my world," Edward said simply, gazing into her eyes. "I don't see anyone else anymore."

This was enough to make Bella's knees feel like jelly. It was hard to believe that it had only been a few weeks, and she was already swimming with passion. She felt like her entire world had been turned upside down. She spent the majority of her time being normal - doing homework, studying, working on the Virtue - but the rest of the time she spent wrapped up in thoughts of Edward. They had been spending a lot of time together. And not just making out, though those were pretty great moments.

He had called her, and they spent long hours chatting. Until it was so late that Bella literally fell asleep on the phone. But their grades were always the best they could be, and the two had taken to studying together.

However... It was hard to believe that no one (except for themselves and Alice, because Alice had taken one look at Bella and known that she had made out Edward Masen, without much prompting other than she had seen how swollen Bella's lips were and the strange, happy look on her face) knew that they were spending so much time together. Edward managed to keep up appearances, smiling and flirting with girls (though he claimed to loathe doing so) and Bella had stuck to sitting with Alice and trying to not stare at him.

And now he was trying to make things... Worse? Better? Bella didn't know. She did know that he lit a fire inside of her, and make her question her personal beliefs. She had made that whole abstinence pact before she had ever felt lusty... or driven with passion. Now... it was much harder to imagine not taking things further with Edward.

And he was worried about a dance?

"Right back at you," Bella said with an embarassed grin, and Edward grinned.

"So... lets be public." He grabbed her hand, yanked her from under the archway and into the grass, so that they were in view of all of the people milling around after classes. He pulled her tightly up against him, and Bella glanced around. People were ... stopping. But suddenly Edward's hand was pulling her face to his, and his lips were on hers. And the whole world dissolved, and it was just her and the guy that she was completely smitten with.

***

"Oh my God," Irina said, glaring out the window. She turned to face Rosalie and Tanya, who were picking through the latest Victoria's Secret catalog. "You will not believe what is happening outside of this window."

"What? Someone mooning us?" Rosalie asked, sounding bored.

"No. Your brother is kissing that scholarship scum, Bella Swan."

Immediately, Rosalie was peering out the window in a flash of golden blonde hair. She clenched the curtains angrily, thinking of not only her Porsche but Edward. She did not want him to be kissing that stupid, ugly girl. His lips were meant for hers.

"Disgusting," she spat, before pushing Irina out of the way and slamming the curtains shut. She was fuming. "How could he?! Ruin our name!"

"Poor Rosalie," Tanya said, coming to her friend's side. She shared a conspiratorial gaze with Irina, who went to the bureau and busied herself with searching through drawers. "He is so inconsiderate. We'll have to make him pay."

Rosalie nodded, watched as Irina grabbed the small tin off out of one of the pantie drawers. She expertly emptied the little bag of powder onto the little slice of mirror, using a credit card to cut some lines. Rosalie flopped onto her bed, waiting for the coke to be brought over to her. "We have to figure out something especially bad."

"Of course," Tanya said, rolling up a fifty dollar bill. "We'll make it very, very hard for him to stay with her."

Rosalie bent over the mirror, snorting the powder expertly. She would fix him. She would show him that she was better than that white trash Bella Swan.

***

"Did I just see you make out with Bella Swan?" Jasper Hale asked, breezing into the dorm room without knocking.

Edward glanced up from his government textbook, flashing a broad smile. "Yes," he said.

Jasper's jaw dropped open, and he quickly closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of Edward's bed, across from the desk where Edward sat. Edward watched him fidget nervously, before the blonde boy grinned.

"That's really great. She's an amazing girl."

"I know," Edward said, grinning to himself. He felt lately that his heart was going to burst with emotion. Bella Swan, the least likely candidate, seemed to be the only girl that could ever have caught his attention. He thought of all the other foolish, immature girls he knew and frowned. How could he have been so blind? He had just wasted time with them, wasted emotion and his efforts on girls that were never right because they were never Bella.

"I - uh - wanted to talk to you actually. About Bella." Jasper cleared his throat, standing up to pace in the small room. Since Edward had a single dorm, it was much smaller than the rest of the rooms. But he prefered the small space to having to share.

"What about her?" Edward asked, smiling softly.

"Well, she's best friends with Alice Cullen, you know? And um," Jasper said, circling around. "She's really interesting, Alice is. She's funny."

"Uh huh," Edward said, nodding.

"Well, I asked her to the dance. But - I'm really -" Jasper shook his head, and then waved his hands in front of him with a sort of defeated posture. "I think we should double. I mean, I think Alice would be more comfortable with Bella there, and it wouldn't be as ... serious."

Edward nodded. As much as he enjoyed the idea of having Bella all to himself the whole night, he recognized anxiety when he saw it. He wanted to help Jasper out. He was a good guy, and if Alice was as ecstatic in love as Bella, maybe it would create smoother waters for all in love.

"Sure," Edward said. "I mean... Bella was really reluctant to go to the dance anyway, so maybe if Alice was there she would be happier to go." He thought the idea was sounding better by the minute.

"Really?" Jasper asked, looking like _he_ was the one about to burst with joy. "Thanks so much man! This is going to be great! I'm going to go tell Alice!" Jasper raced out of the room, letting out an enthusiastic whoop on the way.

Edward grinned, shaking his head. He could definitely identify with those feelings.

He turned back to his notes, hunched over his deak thoughtfully. He was about to jot down some fact or another about the inaguration process when he felt cool lips at the back of his neck. He immediately relaxed, a slow smile spreading across his face. Sometimes, when he was with Bella, he felt the crooked smile he saved for only certain times slipping out, and right now was not an exception.

He turned, his lips pursed for a kiss. Except, when he turned... He did not find his dark haired beauty. Instead, he saw Rosalie. She was wearing a sweater dress with leggings and ugg boots, all in a charcoal gray that looked like slate. Her blonde hair was pulled off of her face with pins, then cascaded halfway down her back in gentle waves.

"Rosalie," he said, his face falling in disappointment.

"So its true," Rose said, her blue eyes turning cold.

"What's true?"

"You're fucking that _trash_, Bella Swan." Rose sighed, falling back onto his bed gracefully. "I thought it was just a rumor - I mean, I figured I would hear such things if you were taking this bet as seriously as I was."

"I haven't fucked her yet, if thats what you're worrying about," Edward replied, glaring daggers at his step sister. At one time, he thought he knew Rosalie pretty well. She was gorgeous like a diamond, but just as cold and hard. She was well disguised as a beautiful girl, but in reality she was just a snob. Edward knew that about her, and at one time it even attracted him. But now...

"I'm not worried about you fucking her. I mean, now that I've seen she can be so easily swayed, it almost seems unfair. It sounded like she was a girl that would stick to her "beliefs," but... I mean, if she's already dating you, she can't hold off sex much longer." Rosalie licked her lips, grinning coldly at Edward. "But that's not what I'm here about. I'm hear because I heard that you're falling for the little scholarship scum."

"She's not scum," Edward immediately defended.

Rosalie gave him a smug, knowing look.

"Well Edward, your father will be pleased. So eager to help the little people... And here you are, falling in love with a girl on _scholarship_. It's so... romantic." Rosalie stood, straightening her outfit out. "The bet's off. Since you're in love with her anyway, I'm sure you're glad."

"Great Rose," Edward grumbled, glaring hard at the statuesque blonde.

"See you around," she called as she sidled down the hall, her boots scuffing loudly down the wooden floors.

***

"Guess what I just heard," Alice said, grinning mischeviously at Bella. The dark haired girl was tucked into bed already, even though it was only eight. Being in a secret relationship was very tiring, she had found, and after her homework was done, and once her lips were thoroughly kissed, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a book and fall asleep early.

However, Alice was always eager to keep her up.

"What did you just hear?" Bella asked, glancing up from an old copy of Romeo and Juliet. She had never identified with Juliet so much in her entire life.

"I heard that we are doubling with Jasper and Edward for the Autumn Ball," Alice said, crawling onto Bella's bed. She pretzled her legs Indian style, gazing eagerly into her best friend's face. "This is going to be so fun!"

"How could this be construed as fun?" Bella grumbled, glaring at her petite friend. "You know that I can hardly walk across level ground without breaking my face... Let alone try to dance." She sighed, wanting to clobber Edward in the head for agreeing to this without her knowledge. Or permission.

"Bella!" Alice whined. "I can't go without you. And I'm dying to get you in a formal dress. I have been for like, four years."

"That's kind of the opposite point of dances, right? Getting a girl into her clothes?"

Alice swatted at Bella's book, giggling. "I'm really excited. And I'm really nervous to go on an official date with Jasper, you know... I don't know him all that well. But he seems really sweet, don't you think?"

"At least he cares if you agree to go with him," Bella said. "Instead of dragging you there against your will."

"Don't be dramatic," Alice said. "Deep down, you know you want to go."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "No, I don't."

"Admit it. Getting prettied up for Edward makes you excited."

"Hardly," Bella sniffed, turning her nose up.

"You're absurd," Alice said. "But regardless, you're my best friend and you're going to go to this dance because you know that it means a lot to me. Plus, I'm going to find you the most beautiful dress _ever_."

"You can't," Bella protested, but Alice held her hand up to silence her.

"Late birthday present," Alice replied. "And I don't want to hear another word of it - at least not until we go shopping for your dress..."

Bella rolled her big brown eyes, before snuggling deeper down into the blankets of her bed. She never thought, not in a million years, that she would be getting ready to go to a dance with Edward Masen. Not when she was who she was - a boring, plain girl with not a lot to offer. It was obvious he was rich - even though they wore uniforms at Spencer Prep, it was easy to distinguish who was better off. His sweater vests were cashmere, his ties held exotic brand names that were not available at JC Penney, and he wore expensive coats and pants and shoes. Bella wore the run of the mill stuff, sale clothes. It was hard to understand why he was so interested in her.

However, she couldn't help the fluttering of her heart as she thought about him. Closing her eyes, she curled onto her side and let out a nearly silent sigh. The thick, soft bronze hair beneath her fingers was a sensation she would never understand. His lips were gentle but firm, and the feeling of his hands sliding up her back was nice... She wondered how she was going to be able to stay at this innocent level of intimacy, especially when she ached for more.

Head swimming, Bella managed to fall asleep.

***

"What about this?" Alice suggested, holding up a hanger. A powder blue gown with far too much bedazzlement and a perfect recreation of a southern bell's hoop skirt - only without the actual hoops. Bella felt she might smother in taffeta.

"Eh," Bella said, wrinkling her nose. They were in Macy's, having taken a cab after classes let out for the day. The dance was two days away, and Alice was trying to find their dresses. Bella was trying to keep her food down. She was nervous to the point of horror - what if she fell down in front of the whole school? What if she inadvertantly bumped Edward in the head somehow, and knocked him unconcious? What if she stepped on his feet and broke one of his toes?

And finding a dress was a whole different barrel of problems. For one thing, Bella did not have a definite sense of style. Sure, she liked red and she liked jeans, but she didn't know what kind of styles would look good on her. She didn't know about the strapless dresses - going without a bra while dancing seemed like a bad idea - and she didn't want a gown with any sort of train that she could potentially step on.

Letting Alice buy the dress was also frazzling her nerves.

"I can't believe you don't like this," Alice frowned. She put the dress back on the rack, before delving in to find something else. "You could give me a hand, you know."

Sighing, Bella began pushing the dresses apart to check them out. Orange was out of the question, she thought, passing over a few obnoxiously bright numbers. So was anything made out of velvet. She decided to skip that rack, moving to one with more neutral colors.

_I wonder what Edward will wear_, she thought, pulling aside a decent black number. She shook her head, moving on to the next section of styles. She pulled apart a few, and stopped short.

"What about this?" she asked, pulling out a silver number. It was short, almost bordering on indecent, with an empire waist that looked like it would flutter effortlessly around her body. It was white on the bottom layer, with a silver lace overlay that had glittery flowers traced over it. The print was small, and the traps were spaghetti. However, Bella knew it was the dress.

"Hm," Alice said, scrutinizing the garment. "It has some promise... Let's try it on."

In the dressing room, Bella pulled the dress on without looking in the mirror. She stepped out in front of the three-way mirror, twisting around to see what it looked like. Her breasts were pushed up against the square neckline, and her bra straps were visible with the thin straps. It hit high on her legs, but it almost made her skin glow.

"Wow," Alice said, her dark eyes wide in shock.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked, smoothing a hand over her dark hair. She thought maybe, with a strapless bra and some flats, it would be a safe call.

"You look... gorgeous. This is a surprisingly tasteful choice, coming from you." Alice fussed behind her, twisting Bella's hair up and commenting on how it flattered her. The moment was quickly ruined as Rosalie, flanked by her ever present henchwomen Tanya and Irina, sauntered into the dressing room with a few dresses over their arms.

"Hello," Rosalie said, but it sounded more like a malicious pur. Like one of a cat that has spotted a mouse, and was pretending that it didn't want to eat that poor little mouse. "Why Bella, you look absolutely... _middle class_."

Tanya and Irina giggled, sharing smug looks.

"I notice that you're shopping here too, Rosalie. Did someone's allowance get cut?" Alice asked with a cool voice.

"No, no... I was just wondering what it would like to be poor," Rosalie said. "A little laugh, you know. I had my dress designed by that designer Christian, the one from Project Runway."

Alice glared daggers at the much taller blonde.

"Let's go," Bella said quickly, wanting to avoid a scene. She darted back into the dressing room, pulling on her street clothes quickly. She could just imagine what a frosty situation awaited her on the other side of the dressing room door. As she stepped out, holding what she thought to be her Cinderella dress over her arm.

"By the way, Bella. I just wanted to let you know..." Rosalie said, stepping towards Bella. She put her hand on the dark haired girl's arm, her face a mask of concern. "Edward's not exactly the most monogamous guy. He's never had to be, with all the girls that throw themselves at him. He really hates it when girls get jealous - call him all the time, hang on him all the time. If you want to keep him, I would just act like... you don't like him at all."

"Don't pay attention to her, Bella." Alice grabbed the dress from Bella, her eyes flashing angrily. "She's just jealous because she wants to fuck her own brother. Forget it."

"You little bitch!" Rosalie hissed, all pretenses dropped from her face.

"So nice to see you," Alice replied, dragging Bella out of the dressing room. They made a bee-line for the check out, and Bella was blushing with anger, embarassment, and pride - Alice was the best friend she could have ever hoped for, standing up like that to Rosalie. It made her feel bad all over again when Alice produced her credit card to pay for the dress.

_**End Chapter.**_

Dance next chapter :]


End file.
